El Calor: Hikari y Yamato
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Lime. Taichi no tuvo suerte. El calor fue demasiado para el. ¿Tendra mejor suerte Yamato con Hikari? ¿O el calor sera demasiado? ¿Alguien le creyo a Hikari cuando dijo que iria a dormir a casa de Miyako? ^^ R


**El Calor.**

**El Calor 02: Yamato.**

¡¡¡Estúpido calor que acelera las hormonas y hace imposible que piense en otra cosa que no sea _ESO_ las veinticuatro horas del día!!!

¬¬ Nunca había odiado TANTO el calor como lo hago este verano.

¿¿Por qué?? ¿¿¿Se preguntan porque???¡Yo les diré porque!

Razón número uno: Arruina por completo mi peinado. He gastado casi la mitad de mis ahorros en productos para mantener mi peinado. ¡Con un demonio! ¡Hasta Taichi se rindió!

Razón número dos: El calor no sólo alborota MIS hormonas, también las de las fans! ¡¡¡Y ellas se vuelven aún más insoportables!!! (¬¬ no veo porque mi novia ve ALGO de divertido en verme arrastrarme con la ropa hecha jirones)

Razón número tres:  Mi novia. Al parecer el calor tiene un efecto contra producente en mi linda y tierna novia, y la transforma ¡en alguien que quiere por completo volverme loco! (¡JA! ¬¬ Cómo si lo necesitara.....)

¿Quién es mi novia, se preguntan? Fácil. Hikari Yagami.

A mi nunca me ha molestado el calor, o al menos no tanto como a los demás. Es decir, soy un chico 'cool'. En nuestro código genético esta descrito que haga frío, calor, nieve, truene o relampaguee, debemos mantenernos siempre tranquilos y relajados. En una palabra, 'cool'.

Pues bien, nunca tuve demasiados problemas con cumplir eso. Incluso con mis novias, siempre era capaz de mantener la calma. Con Sora, a pesar de que la quise mucho y de que me encantó durante los cinco primeros meses de nuestra relación, pude controlarme perfectamente. 

Sí, hice home run con Sora, pero, bueno..... no fue demasiado especial. Ni para ella ni para mi. Creo que esa fue una de las razones por las que terminamos.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando Hikari y yo nos hicimos novios.

Se lo que deben de estar pensando. ¿Qué no Hikari y Takeru debían de estar juntos para siempre jamás? Todos creíamos eso, creo que hasta ellos. 

Claro que todo eso cambio en el preciso momento en que Takeru y  Catherine, la niña elegida de Francia, empezaron a andar hace dos años. Y claro, también estuvo el hecho de que Hikari y Jyou se hicieron novios.

Pero lo de Hikari y Jyou no duró para largo.  Jyou estaba siempre demasiado ocupado, y Hikari necesitaba a alguien que estuviera más tiempo con ella.

Debo decir, que yo he sido el primer novio en serio de Kari-chan, y bueno, eso es una de las pocas cosas que me hacen tranquilizarme a la de a fuerzas. 

Ni siquiera empezamos a estar juntos porque la invitara a salir. A decir verdad, mientras todos piensan que Hikari y yo tenemos tres meses de ser novios, la verdad es que más bien tenemos seis meses, unos días más, unos días menos.

¿Cómo empezamos? Siendo amigos, creo. Ella acababa de terminar su relación con Wallace, y estaba algo deprimida. Yo tenía unos meses de sólo tener frees, y relaciones de ese tipo. 

Un día, hace como ocho meses, fui a visitar a Tai y sorpresa, sorpresa: estaba con Sora. Pero en lugar de estar el baka que es mi mejor amigo, me encontré con su encantadora hermana, pero quizás fueron las luces, o el hecho de que hacía dos semanas que no tenía novia, o el vestido azul cielo que estaba usando, o su cabello húmedo, o su piel sonrosada, o ciento y un detalles mas, que por primera vez vi a Hikari Yagami no como la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, sino como una chica.  Y una chica MUY atractiva.

Ahora, eso no podía ser. Simplemente hay una regla que los mejores amigos deben de seguir.  Nunca andarás con el hermano / la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo. Esa regla debe de haber estado escrita desde hace siglos, y aunque ha sido rota muchas veces, yo no tenía intenciones de romperla.

¡Pero Hikari-chan era tan linda! Y poco a poco empezamos a platicar más y más, y empecé a ir a visitarla a ella, y un terrible día me di cuenta de que me encantaba Hikari.

Taichi, durante ese tiempo, no estuvo celoso.  Tal vez porque estaba demasiado ocupado con Sora, o porque creyó que yo estaba teniendo una relación de hermano mayor con Hikari, pero nos dejaba solos con frecuencia. 

¡¡No que me queje ni mucho menos!!

Y un día, en una fiesta a la que había invitado a Hikari-chan –no me crean, pero íbamos como amigos- nos la pasamos juntos, luego de un rato de estar bailando salimos al balcón, y platicamos, y ella estaba cerca de mi con un delgado vestido blanco, y su olor me estaba entoxicando, luego su mano tomó de repente la mía (o yo la suya, no recuerdo bien) y estaba tomándose un mechón de cabello, y ese mechón llegaba hasta poco debajo de su cuello....

¡Okay, no la haré de emoción! Una cosa llevó a la otra, y de decir 'Me gusta tu sonrisa, Hikari-chan' a que ella dijera 'Tienes muy lindos ojos, Yamato-san' me incliné y la besé suavemente.

¬¬ No tienen porque verme así. Además, esa es la versión oficial. ¡De acuerdo! Yo me incliné, pero me arrepentí al último momento, y ella fue la que me besó. Fin de la historia.

¿¿Quieren dejarme en paz?? ¡Entiendo, entiendo! Ese no fue el fin de la historia.  Estuvimos durante tres meses sin ser novios, pero siendo más que amigos.  Empecé a saber perfectamente cuando no iba a haber nadie en la casa, y ese tipo de cosas.

Ahora, no mal piensen (¡Se que lo están haciendo!) Con Kari-chan siempre sentí algo especial, y nunca fuimos más allá de besarnos, y caricias sobre las ropas.  Quería pedirle a Kari-chan que fuera mi novia, pero (búrlense si quieren) temía que ella sólo estuviera por una relación física.

Fue hasta tres meses después de que éramos amigos con derecho, que me di cuenta que TENÍA que pedirle que fuéramos novios. Yo quería –corrijo- quiero mucho a Kari-chan, para tener con ella sólo una relación física. 

Era principios de primavera. Taichi había salido con Sora, los padres de Hikari-chan no estaban, y sólo estábamos los dos, tranquilamente besándonos en el sofá. 

¬¬ No tienen porque verme así. ¡Maldita sea, nada los convence! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Nos estábamos prácticamente comiéndonos, ¿contentos?! Yo tenía mis manos viajando por sus costados, y de vez en vez me separaba de sus labios para besar su cuello, mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda.

Estaba a punto de llegar al punto de decirle a Hikari-chan que tenía que irme, porque sentía como el pequeño Yama empezaba a pedir atención. 

Ahora, hay algo que todos ignoran.

Todo el mundo nos ve a Hikari-chan y a mi como la bella y la bestia, o el gitano y la virgen. ¡Les aseguro que no! Bueno, en lo de ser virgen de Hikari-chan, en eso si tienen razón.... ¡PERO HIKARI-CHAN NO ES NADA INOCENTE! 

Estábamos en el bien amado sofá de su sala, acariciándonos, sin nada más importante que hacer.  Pero admitámoslo. Estando en el faje, uno se excita. 

Hikari es mala. No en el sentido de mala estilo Apocalypmon, o algo así, pero mala en el sentido en que me hace sufrir.

Ella tenía una de sus piernas entre las mías, y con la otra acariciaba de vez en vez mi pierna. Y juro que no sé quien le enseñó como besar en el oído, pero me debato entre agradecerle o romperle su cara, si llego a encontrármelo. (Probablemente haga ambas.  Es decir, luego de partirle la cara, le agradeceré.)

Entonces, ahí estaba yo, pobre víctima, sufriendo a manos de mi ..... 'amiga' cuando de repente, su pierna –la que estaba entre las mías- ¡EMPEZÓ A ACARICIAR MI ENTREPIERNA! Suavemente, de manera que era una tortura, ¡y bien sabía que estaba sufriendo!

Debí de haberle dicho que parara inmediatamente. Es decir, DEBÍ haberlo hecho. ¡Hikari todavía no cumplía los quince! Me sentía poco menos que un pervertido. Pero al mismo tiempo en que su pierna me acariciaba, empezó a besarme el cuello, y sus pequeñas manos entraron por mi camisa, acariciando mi pecho.

Estuve ASÍ de cerca de volverme loco de remate.

No sé si dar gracias a los cielos de que en esos momentos llegaron sus padres. Lo bueno es que se tardaron lo suficiente para arreglarnos, prender la televisión, y abrir la bolsa de palomitas. Peeeeero, cuando supieron que Hikari-chan y yo estábamos solos, su padre empezó a verme con esta mirada de 'Le hiciste algo a mi hija y te mato'(ya se de donde la sacó Taichi) y entonces le dije que Hikari-chan y yo éramos novios.

¬¬......

¡No se conforman con nada! ¡¡¡De acuerdo, okay, me rindo!!! Déjenme sin mi orgullo, que importa. En fin -_-. Justo cuando empezaba a temer por mi vida, Hikari-chan me tomó de la mano, y le dijo a sus padres "En verdad lo sentimos, pero como Yamato-san es mayor que yo, pensamos que podrían molestarse si supieran que es mi novio."

Si, okay. Así fue como empezamos a ser novios. Y milagrosamente, su padre no me mató. El que casi lo hace fue Taichi. Creo que se sintió traicionado, o de repente me empezó a ver como el lobo de caperucita roja, porque durante el primer mes de nuestra relación, los únicos momentos que tuve a solas con Hikari fue cuando ella iba convenientemente a visitar a Miyako en el departamento de Jun y Daisuke.

Y de repente, no sé que le entró a Taichi, que me vino a pedir consejos con Sora (si alguna vez tuve dudas de que mi mejor amigo tuviera carencias en cuanto a neuronas, se me quitaron cuando supe que lo que quería era ¡¡CONSEJOS PARA NO AVANZAR!!)

En fin. Luego de despedirnos de Taichi (donde el idiota me sorprendió bromeando sobre mi cita con Hikari, cosa que nunca había hecho) los dos nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos un poco hasta dar la vuelta..... y convenientemente perdernos del rango de visión de Tai. En cuanto supe que no había moros en la costa, empujé levemente a Hikari hasta la pared, mi novia me abrazó por el cuello, y nuestros labios se encontraron en cuestión de segundos en una batalla intensa.

Era TAN difícil controlarse. Y más con el calor. Creo que esa era la razón por la que estuve más ansioso que nunca antes de besar a Hikari. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no besarla en los labios cuando salió. Pero una cosa es que Tai _empiece_ a aceptar mi relación con su pequeña hermana, y otra muy distinta es que vaya a seguir con esa actitud si le doy un beso francés (que conociendo como besa Hikari, probablemente nos dejaría sin sentido a los DOS.)

Y es que juro que este verano las mujeres –o al menos las elegidas- ¡se han propuesto volvernos locos a los hombres!

Empezó cuando Mimi –aunque eso no fue una gran sorpresa- regresó a Japón, y decidió irse a vivir al departamento de Jun y de Daisuke. Con los atuendos que utiliza Mimi, me sorprende que Daisuke haya aguantado dos meses antes de hacer algo drástico (hacer algo drástico en este caso fue besar a Mi-chan cuando unos chicos la estaban viendo en la playa.) viviendo en la misma casa. Y me sorprende MUCHO más que Jun haya aguantado.

Luego, claro, vino mi ex novia, Jun. No duramos mucho, pero cuando terminamos (y cuando Jun se declaró lesbiana) nos volvimos buenos amigos. Pero claro, alguna parte de mi pervertida mente (una cosa es que niegue su existencia, y otra cosa es que en verdad no exista ^_~) encontraba sexy el hecho de que una atractiva y atrevida chica también se encontrara atraída por las chicas.

Pero hasta aquí, no había problemas. Daisuke y Mimi empezaron a ser novios inmediatamente luego del beso (debo añadir que toda esa tarde se la pasaron besándose. Lo que hicieron en las noches no es algo que consideremos un secreto ^_~) Jun tuvo una o dos novias. Y hasta ahí todo bien. 

Pero fue con Sora, Miyako, y Hikari-chan que TODO se volvió un caos. En ese entonces, Hikari y yo ya éramos amigos con derechos, y cuando la vi con ese bikini azul, ¡sentí que mis ojos se salían de sus cuencas!

Luego, Sora empezó a usar unos MINI bikinis que provocaron que más de la mitad de la población masculina de la playa (Incluyendo a Iori y a Ken, que habían estado MUY ocupados babeando el uno por el otro) volteara a verla sorprendida. Me sorprende que el pobre Tai no se hubiera venido ahí mismo luego de verla. (Pensándolo mejor, tal vez si haya necesitado los consejos.....)

Y Miyako también se veía muy bien. Pero no fue ese el hecho que nos sorprendió. El hecho que nos sorprendió, y que nos dejó a Takeru, a Daisuke, a Koushirou, a Jyou, a Taichi y a mi más calientes que la arena en esos momentos, fue que Miyako había llegado tomada de la mano de Noriko. No sólo eso, sino que sus dedos estaban entrelazados. Y para hacernos sufrir aún más, aparte del hecho de que las dos iban con trajes de baños que más parecían de niñas de cinco años, ¡¡¡era que en verdad se comportaban como novias!!!

No mucho después de eso, Miyako y Jun empezaron a salir.  Y Noriko –bisexual- empezó a salir con Koushirou.

¿¿En que estaba?? Ahhhh si. En el complot de nivel mundial que creo que están siguiendo las chicas para destruir el leve control mental que podamos tener los hombres.

Desde que las temperaturas empezaron a subir, Hikari empezó a .... ¿cómo ponerlo amablemente? _Insinuarme _(si, esa es la palabra que buscaba) que _TAL VEZ_ podríamos ir al siguiente paso de nuestra relación. ¡¡¡PERO LA VIL LO HACE SIEMPRE QUE ESTAMOS COMIÉNDONOS A BESOS!!!

Créanme, he tenido que recurrir a TODOS mis consejos varias veces para evitar mandar al demonio todo, y hacer el amor con Hikari.

Y no es que no quiera.  ¡CRÉANME! Tendría que estar CIEGO E IDIOTA para no querer. Pero mis últimas relaciones serias se han ido al caño luego de que hemos tenido relaciones sexuales. Y no quiero que lo mismo pase con Hikari. 

¡Con un demonio! Ni siquiera he podido reunir el valor para decirle que la amo. Es por eso más que nada que he aprendido a controlarme.

Claro, que la brillante chica que es mi sol, ¡no por nada podría haber rivalizado contra el mismo emperador de los digimon! 

Sé que maquiavélicamente planea volverme loco con sus maquiavélicos encantos, para luego maquiavélicamente..... bueno, aun no sé cuál va a ser el maquiavélicamente luego, pero estoy seguro que es algo maquiavélico.

¡Pero he descubierto su malvado plan! ¡Y aunque luego de CADA UNA de nuestras citas tenga que darme un baño con hielos, no caeré! ¡Yamato Ishida no será seducido por los encantos de una chica de quince años!

O al menos eso espero.

Volviendo a la situación (que nos estaba dejando sin aire a ambos).

Seguí besando a Hikari por unos buenos diez minutos, con mis manos en su cintura desnuda, y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, logrando que su frágil cuerpo se apretara contra el mío, haciéndome MUUUUY presente que Hikari-chan ya no era una niña pequeña.

- Ejem.

Los dos nos separamos rápidamente, esperando encontrarnos con Tai, pero gracias a los cielos, era Sora.

- A menos de que quieras que Tai te asesine, Yamato, te recomendaría no hacer eso aquí –dijo con una leve sonrisa. Si, aunque habíamos terminado, seguimos siendo buenos amigos.

- ^^ No lo volveremos a hacer, Sora-san. Por cierto, ¡buena suerte!- dijo Hikari, tomando mi mano, y guiñándole el ojo a la pelirroja. Ella se sonrojó levemente, antes de también guiñarle el ojo a mi novia.

Y pude haber jurado que antes de irse, formó con su boca las palabras: '¡Lo mismo para ti!'

Tomados de la mano salimos del departamento, yo llevando la mochila de Hikari-chan, mientras ella me platicaba de su día. No entendí bien porque, pero tenía que ir a ver a Miyako.

Al llegar a las puertas de la tienda, me quedé afuera esperando, mientras Hikari me dijo que no tardaría nada, y salió corriendo hacia el departamento. Llevaba esperando unos segundos cuando llegó Jun, sonriendo.

- ¡Hola Yamato!

- Hola Jun. ¿Viniste a visitar a Miyako? – le pregunté, haciéndole un poco de espacio en la sombra. La chica se paro junto a mi, limpiándose la frente con su mano.

- Si. Tenemos una cita, pero me dijo algo de un plan con Hikari..... ¿tu sabes a lo que se refiere?

Negué, mientras me preguntaba que habrían planeado esta vez. Cúlpenme si pueden, pero en estas condiciones, y viendo que nos quieren volver locos a los hombres, no confío mucho en mi novia.

Luego de un rato, salieron las dos, riendo felices. Noté como la sonrisa de Jun aumentó, pero honestamente, estaba preocupado por la sonrisa traviesa en rostro de mi novia.

- ¿Qué traen ustedes dos entre manos? –les pregunté, alzando levemente la ceja. 

Me empecé a preocupar cuando las dos se voltearon a ver, y luego se pusieron a reír.

- Es que Miyako se va a quedar a dormir con Jun.

- Y Hikari se va a quedar a dormir en casa de Yamato.

Sólo una palabra escapó de mis labios y de los de Jun.

- ¿¿¿QUEEEEEEE???

Pues si, al parecer nuestras novias habían decidido tomar los asuntos en sus manos.  Hikari sabía perfectamente que Taichi primero dejaría que un tyranmon lo comiera antes que dejarla ir a dormir a mi casa. Y los padres de Miyako –según me ha dicho Hikari-chan- opinan algo por el estilo (al parecer, aunque han aceptado bien la relación de Jun y su hija, están algo renuentes a aceptar que su hija tiene ya dieciséis años.) Entonces, las 'inocentes' habían optado al plan más usado del mundo, pero que aun así, sigue funcionando.

Hikari le había dicho a Taichi que iría a dormir a casa de Miyako, y que le hablara a su celular, porque el teléfono en casa de la chica no funcionaba.  La chica de cabellos lila había dicho exactamente lo mismo en su casa.

Así que de repente me encontré deseando que llegara el invierno, y que por algún milagro, mi padre decidiera cancelar su salida con mamá y decidieran por un muy saludable juego de Maratón, o Mundial, o algo por el estilo.

Llegamos a mi casa, y Hikari entró al baño para refrescarse –luego del calor que hacía, no la culpé en lo más mínimo- y mientras yo me dedique a –búrlense si quieren- pensar en jugadores de fútbol americano en tanga para tranquilizarme.

Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que los dueños de las fábricas de hielo deben hacerse millonarios en el calor.

Y justo estaba saliendo con dos vasos de limonada cuando salió Hikari del baño.

Es INJUSTO que las chicas usen ropa tan corta. ¡No se vale!

Mi dulce, hermosa y curvilínea novia salió con una minifalda rosa y una blusa blanca con un nada sutil mensaje impreso:

**Shut up and kiss me. **_(Cállate y bésame)_

¡Lo está haciendo apropósito, lo juro! 

Así que le di la limonada, pero en lugar de sentarme junto a ella a ver televisión, corrí por algo que puede ser de MUCHA ayuda.

Helado.

La encontré riendo ante algún anime, y dando gracias a todos los cielos de que estuviera distraída de su misión (¡Por qué es una misión!) me senté a su lado y le di un recipiente con helado de vainilla y crema batida encima.

Ya había podido tranquilizarme de ver a Hikari con esa micro falda, y mi pulso (luego de haber masticado MUCHO hielo) había vuelto a la normalidad, e incluso Hikari estaba cerca de mi, y yo no había hecho nada que me dejara en ridículo.

Tomé una cucharada de mi helado de vainilla con crema batida, y estaba por comerla, cuando de reojo voltee a ver a Hikari-chan. Ella traía una cadenita delgada, con un pentagrama. Varias veces la había visto jugar con el dichoso collar, y no era algo que me sorprendiera demasiado. Pero claro, nunca me había detenido el suficiente tiempo para realmente considerarlo. Ahora que lo veía de cerca, no era sólo que jalara levemente la medalla, sino que permitía que su dedo anular y medio rozara suavemente contra su piel..... y el hecho de que hubiera sudor brillando en su pecho.....

- ¡¡¡AHHH!!!- grité de repente, sorprendiendo a Hikari, que volteó a verme sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasó?

No dije nada, pero bajé la mirada, donde la cucharada de helado de vainilla y crema batida corría por mi pecho.

¡Maldición! Había estado tan ocupado deseando ser la mano de Hikari, que olvidé que debía comer el helado.

- Sólo se me cayó.....

- Permíteme, te limpiaré.

Aparté las manos, y dejé la copa en la mesa de al lado, mientras veía a Hikari dejar la suya en la mesita del café.

Nunca debí bajar la guardia. ¿Me escuchan?

Vi como tomaba la servilleta, y con miedo a que manchara mis pantalones (¡Hey, yo soy el que lava, después de todo!) me hice hacia atrás, y dejé mi cabeza en el respaldo.

¡PERO LA TRAMPOSA ME LIMPIÓ CON SU LENGUA!

Abrí los ojos inmediatamente, al sentir la extraña tibieza recorrer mi pecho.  Me quedé sin aliento al verla inclinada sobre mi, una de sus pálidas y suaves manos en mi pierna (¡_muy _arriba!), su otra mano sosteniendo su cabello -el cuál, por cierto, me estaba haciendo cosquillas. 

Cada nervio de mi cuerpo se había ido a mi pecho, más precisamente donde podía sentir su aliento. Pero la sangre se había ido a tan sólo un poco más arriba de donde estaba su mano. Alzó sus hermosos ojos rojizos, su mirada embriagándome, y nunca me habían parecido tan profundos sus ojos. Pude encontrar cientos de comparativos con sus ojos, y juro que mis hormonas se revolucionaron diez mil veces.

No supe si gritar de alegría o de tristeza o de rabia cuando escuché la puerta, indicando que mi papá había llegado.

Y si, cinco minutos después de que nos habíamos tenido que separar, entraron mis padres, riéndose como adolescentes.

Se preguntaran, ¿qué pasó ahí? Bueno, al parecer el problema de mis padres fue el terrible compromiso. Hace unos tres años decidieron ver 'qué tal si' y desde entonces siguen en eso. No que Takeru y yo nos quejemos. Pasamos mucho tiempo en familia, y hay semanas en que vivimos en su apartamento, o ellos en el nuestro. Takeru y yo opinamos que están a un paso del matrimonio, pero según ellos el estar atados es lo que los hace pelear.

Total que mis padres entraron riendo y sonrojados como adolescentes (No voy a pensar en lo que pudieron haber estado haciendo para llegar ahí, no voy a pensar en la vida 'privada' de mis padres.)

¿¿Cómo es que los adultos tienen la capacidad para saber cuando hemos estado haciendo algo que no debemos??

Nada más entrar, mi papá volteó a vernos a Hikari y a mi, e inmediatamente nos preguntó con ese odiooooooso tono de voz que tienen los padres cuando quieren molestar sobre '¿qué estábamos haciendo que estábamos tan callados?' ¡Maldición! ¿¿quién los entiende?? ¡Cuánto a que si hubiésemos estado haciendo ruido, nos preguntarían lo mismo!

Riendo, Hikari –porque yo estaba completamente rojo y no confiaba en mi voz- dijo que estábamos viendo una película y comiendo helado.

(No, no voy a pensar en la _manera_ que tiene Hikari de comer helado, no me voy a sonrojar......)

Luego de unos momentos –en los que estoy seguro no nos creyeron NADA- mamá nos dijo que nos portáramos bien, papá recogió quién sabe que cosa que se le olvidó para su cita (a veces tener mente pervertida no es _nada_ divertido) y volvieron a dirigirse hacia la puerta, papá haciéndome esos odiosos guiños de entenderme diciendo que no regresaría a dormir, y mamá diciéndonos que no hiciéramos nada que ellos no harían.

.....

Aunque eso puede ser una ventaja, si lo ven desde cierto punto de vista.

Total, que la tarde pasó tranquilamente..... lo más tranquilamente que se puede para una pobre víctima (yo) tratando de aguantar los avances de su muy linda acosadora (Hikari). ¡Porque estuvo toda la santa tarde insinuándome que podríamos tener relaciones! 

E insisto, ¡ESO es crueldad!

Pensar que hace un año, yo era de los que pensaba que Hikari era tierna e inocente. No hay duda que una cara bonita puede esconder MUCHO.

Total que luego de comer más hielo de lo humanamente posible, finalmente anocheció. 

Akira, un miembro de mi banda, tenía una fiesta y era obvio que íbamos a ir. En si, la fiesta prometía ser un gran suceso. Y con algo de suerte, podría lograr tranquilizarme.

Pero a la media hora de haber llegado a la fiesta, me di cuenta de que había sido un ingenuo al pensar que en una fiesta, en verano, con decenas de chicas usando ropa demasiado ajustada, y el calor sintiéndose en el ambiente, podría relajarme.

Algún día debo asociarme con una compañía que fabrique hielos. Es decir, de no haber sido por los hielos durante toda la fiesta me habría vuelto loco.

Y estaba el pequeño detalle de que NO PODÍA ser seducido por Hikari-chan. ¿Por qué, se preguntarán? ¡Fácil! La pequeña Yagami me había retado. Me había dicho que estaba segura que para antes de las doce de la noche de ese día, ella y yo habríamos tenido o estaríamos teniendo relaciones sexuales. 

¡Simplemente no podía dejar que eso pasara! ¡Mi orgullo estaba en juego! Y claro, también muy importante, la posibilidad de una relación que no fracasara.

No fue tarea fácil, porque si hay algo en lo que Hikari se parece al testarudo de Taichi es en eso: ¡los dos son más tercos que una mula! Y cuando la señorita se propone algo, créanme, es capaz de mover cielo, mar y tierra para conseguirlo.

A las cuatro horas de la fiesta, ya había comido fresas enfrente mío, mientras yo no podía ir hacia donde ella estaba y la malvada las comía lentamente, y luego, cuando se acercó a mi, mordió un pedazo de la fresa ¡¡y luego me dio el otro!!

Cuando decidió que quería bailar, demostró que de algo que usualmente disfruto, podría transformarse ¡en tortura! Porque claro que yo bailé con ella. ¡Por como la estaban viendo los demás chicos, de loco hubiese permitido que alguien más bailara con ella! Pero claro, esto implicaba que en la mayoría de los bailes yo tenía que poner mi mano en su cintura, y claro, está el que yo tenía una de mis piernas entre las de ella, y estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir el calor radiando de ella. Su sonrisa era increíblemente deslumbrante, y me costó pensar en Taichi en bikini para no besarla para cuando ella puso su brazo en mi cuello.

Con todo, creo que no me hubiera emborrachado de no haber sido por Miyako y Jun.

Verán, ellas también habían sido invitadas a la fiesta por el hermano mayor de Miyako, Mantarou. Habíamos platicado un poco, e hice lo posible por no sentirme '_acalorado_' luego de que las vi bailar en la misma manera en que yo bailaba con Hikari. Pero luego de un tiempo las perdí de vista.

Hikari y yo seguimos bailando, hasta que sentí cierta parte de mi que no quería que mi novia notara, entonces, disculpándome, me dirigí al baño, pensando en refrescarme un poco. Ahora, hasta ese momento no llevaba muchas bebidas encima, a lo mucho dos cervezas, y estaba seguro de haber sudado cada gota de alcohol.

Abrí la puerta del baño, pero oh sorpresa, ya estaba ocupado. ¿Por quien? Por Jun. Y Miyako. Las dos comiéndose la una a la otra a besos, acariciándose suavemente, y estando tan metidas en su asunto (_ ¡¡mala elección de palabras, mala elección de palabras!!) que no notaron la puerta abierta,  ni que yo estaba admirándolas como si fueran una obra de arte.

¡Rayos! ¿¿¿Por qué no cerraron con seguro si van a hacer _ESO_???

Me quedé unos segundos petrificado, y observé la espalda desnuda de Miyako, donde estaba segura había estado una ajustada camiseta roja, y también vi como Jun dejaba de besar a su novia para bajar su cabeza, haciendo algo que yo recordaba haber hecho con ella. Salí inmediatamente, cerrando con cuidado la puerta, antes de hacer algo que pudiera lamentar.

Súbitamente, el calor había aumentado diez grados. Estaba sonrojado, por la vergüenza de haberlas encontrado así y..... acalorado por, bueno, por haberlas encontrado así. Tenía la imagen de las dos bailando frente a mis ojos, tentadoramente.

Así que antes de hacer algo por lo que pudiera arrepentirme, en lugar de ir con Hikari, hice lo que cualquier hombre en mi situación haría..... ir por una cerveza.

Pero una cerveza se convirtió en dos, y Camui, el baterista de mi banda insistió en que usáramos la ley de la cerveza (una no es ninguna, dos es media y tres es una, por lo que se vuelve a empezar) así que antes de lo que supiera, ya tenía diez cervezas encima, tomadas demasiado rápido, por lo que no estaba pensando cuando Akira sacó el regalo que su novia de México le envió –una botella de tequila- y fue por eso que acepté entrar a la competencia que propuso.

¿Qué competencia? Ver quien se podía echar de golpe más vasos de tequila. Probablemente de no haber sido por la cerveza, pude haber tolerado mejor la sensación ardiente del alcohol por mi garganta. No recuerdo mucho, luego del quinto vaso todo se volvió un borrón.

Todo volvió a tener enfoque mucho rato después, cuando sentí como si martillos estuvieran en mi cabeza, más una banda de rock pesado, MÁS  un Shogungekomon cantando. Hasta los pequeños sonidos eran gigantescos, y emití un gruñido, que sólo hizo que el dolor asesino que tenía empeorara.

- No deberías moverte por un rato. Toma, te preparé esto, es lo que oniichan toma cuando tiene resaca.

Abrí un ojo, esperando que la luz no me fuera a afectar demasiado, pero al parecer Hikari había puesto velas en el departamento (aunque de donde las había sacado sigue siendo un misterio para mi) por lo que no me molestó tanto la vista. Se había vuelto a cambiar, y llevaba una camiseta negra extremadamente larga, que vagamente pude reconocer como mía. Su cabello estaba húmedo, por lo que era probable se hubiera dado un baño. Estaba sosteniendo una taza con algo que humeaba, y me estaba sonriendo dulcemente.

Si alguna vez se había visto más como un ángel, no podía pensar en ninguna.

Sonriéndole levemente, le indique que se acercara, mientras apretaba mi mano contra mi sien, tratando de aliviar el dolor. Sonriendo tímidamente, ella se acercó, y con confianza se sentó en mis rodillas, pasando una pierna a cada lado de las mías, acercándome la taza. La tomé y sorbí lentamente, tratando de no vomitar ante el sabor asqueroso que tenía. YO había sido el que le había dado la receta a Taichi, por lo que estaba seguro de que funcionaba..... pero eso no le quitaba lo asqueroso.

- Lo siento mucho, Yama.

Voltee a verla, y noté sorprendido de que por algo en verdad estaba arrepentida. Con cuidado puse una de mis manos en su pierna (pido que tengan en mente que aun estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, y mi cerebro aun estaba algo nublado) y la vi curiosamente.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- Por haber tratado demasiado.....

Un leve sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas, y pude notar que estaba avergonzada. Por un leve momento me pregunté porque, hasta que recordé como sus 'intentos' me habían vuelto loco durante casi tooooodo el día. Pensé en decírselo, pero ¿qué clase de novio sería si dejara que mi novia se sintiera mal?

- No tienes porque disculparte, Hikari.

- Pero... fue por mi que te emborrachaste, ¿no?

Lo preguntó inocentemente, y me costó unos momentos llegar a la conclusión de que ella no había sido sólo por ella que me encontraba con una colosal jaqueca. Ante mis ojos volvieron a flotar como espejismos imágenes de Jun y Miyako, y antes de sonrojarme, sacudí la cabeza.....

Lo cuál probablemente fue un GRAN error, porque el Shogungekomon que había dejado de cantar rap para cantar baladas volvió a cantar con fuerzas, logrando que mi cabeza volviera a parecer discoteca. Hikari debió de haber visto cuando fruncí el ceño, y debió sentir el movimiento que hice para sostenerme la cabeza, porque inmediatamente me quitó la taza de las manos, la dejó en el sofá, y se movió para estar detrás de mi. Antes de que pudiera formar en pensamiento las palabras '¿qué estás haciendo?' Hikari empezó a masajearme las sienes, callando definitivamente todos los ruidos que había en mi cabeza, calmándome completamente.

Cuando empezó a hablar, lo hizo en tonos suaves que me estaban hipnotizando. No recuerdo haberme sentido nunca antes tan conectado con alguien.

- En verdad lo siento Yama..... es sólo que....  siempre he pensado que..... me dirás anticuada, pero he pensado que la primera vez tiene que ser especial..... tiene que ser con alguien a quien ames.... y yo.....

En ese momento dejó de hablar, pero su silencio dijo más que mil palabras, y me curó la borrachera en menos de tres patadas. Me voltee levemente, perdiéndome en sus ojos miel, mientras veía el rubor cubrir sus mejillas. Súbitamente me valía demasiado poco mi orgullo, y dentro de mi supe que no iba a importar si Hikari y yo teníamos relaciones, porque eso no iba a cambiar nada.

Con cariño, alcé mi mano y la puse en su rostro, sintiendo mi cabeza ligera (no supe si por el alcohol o por su presencia), y sonriendo aun, me incliné hasta encontrar sus labios con los míos, besándola suavemente, antes de separarme y decir la frase que le había querido dar a conocer desde hacía semanas.

- También te amo, Hikari.

Y eso, señoras y señores, acabo con mis dudas por completo. Eso, y el hecho de que en cuanto se lo dije, mi novia se lanzó a mis brazos, besándome. 

Los dos caímos al sofá, ella encima mío, y yo, más que feliz, permití a mis manos recorrer caminos que casi habían olvidado, volví a maravillarme por la suavidad de terciopelo de su piel, y la proximidad de su cuerpo junto al mío hizo que el calor se convirtiera en algo intolerable y a la vez magnifico.

¿Qué pasó después? Bueno, aun besándonos levanté la camisa del cuerpo de Hikari, mientras ella me desabrochaba la mía.

Y, ¿saben algo?

Tal vez el calor no sea algo tan abominable.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eran las tres de la madrugada de esa calurosa noche. En silencio, dos adultos entraron con cuidado a un departamento con las luces apagadas. La mujer, de corto cabello rubio y ojos azules, iba con una expresión preocupada, mientras el hombre –de cabellos castaños y ojos negros- iba sonriendo casi con picardía.

Finalmente, antes de entrar a la sala, sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas. En el sofá de la sala, abrazados, estaban dos jóvenes. Los dos sonreían levemente en sueños, y ocultaban su desnudez con una delgada sábana. Él, de cabellos rubios, tenía un protector brazo alrededor de la jovencita de cabellos miel que descansaba en su pecho.

Los dos adultos –los padres del joven rubio- vieron la escena, mientras la señora se mordía el labio levemente, sabiendo que hacía mucho que no veía a su hijo mayor tan completamente feliz.

- ¿Crees que debamos permitirle esto?- susurró en voz baja. El hombre rió suavemente, antes de tomar la mano de su pareja, y llevarla hacia la puerta lentamente.

- Vamos. No están haciendo nada de malo. 

- Pero.... ¡son tan jóvenes!

- Nosotros teníamos la misma edad.

- Si, pero.....

- Dime, ¿podrías honestamente regañar a Yamato por esto, sabiendo que tu hiciste lo mismo?

Ella se vio dispuesta a responder por unos segundos, antes de que suspirara derrotada, y negara con la cabeza. Él, viendo esto, le dio un suave apretón a la mano que aun sostenía, y le sonrió.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, prometo hablar con Yamato y Takeru sobre las responsabilidades que implica esto. Aunque no será agradable.....

La mujer sonrió, y se paró de puntillas para besar suavemente la mejilla del hombre.

- Muchas gracias.

- No hay de que. Ahora que ya estás calmada..... –una sonrisa traviesa cubrió los labios del hombre, mientras levantaba a la mujer en brazos, antes de entrar al elevador- podemos continuar con nuestra 'luna de miel', señora Ishida.

Ella rió, mientras veía su nuevo anillo y el que brillaba en el dedo de su esposo. Y su sonrisa aun radiante, abrazó al hombre por el cuello.

- Claro señor Ishida. 

Al parecer, el calor alteraba las mentes de las personas.....

FIN.

Notas de la autora:

¡¡¡¡AL FIN!!!! ¡No tienen idea de cómo sufrí por este capítulo!  ¡No se quería acabar! ¡Pero finalmente, se pudo!

Le dedico este capítulo a Sya y a Cris, ya que si ellas no hubieran estado..... ¿cómo ponerlo? Apoyándome, este segundo capítulo probablemente se habría tardado el triple en estar listo.

Muchas gracias por los review ^^. Me alegra saber que les haya gustado la primera parte. Espero que este también sea de su agrado.

Yamakari, una de mis parejas favoritas ^^. Ahora, veamos, que parejas salieron......

Obviamente, Yamakari. Taiora, Miyajun, Daimi, Kenori, Kouriko, Takarine. Y de menciones sobre antiguas relaciones: Hikari / Jyou, Hikari / Wallace, Yamato / Sora, Yamato / Jun, Miyako/Noriko. 

Inspirado por el insoportable calor. Aunque no tengo con quien acabarlo, o aunque sea distraerme ^^U, pero hizo 'entretenido' escribir esto.

Comentarios a: hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx o a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com 

¡Nos vemos!

Ja Ne

XO

Kali ^^


End file.
